Arbust
For those Tamers whom take the time to work with the Naga, the snake-like pokégirl will eventually come to what is seen as the ‘natural’ evolutionary path: Arbust. The Arbust, as one can come to expect from Pokégirl evolutions, is a step above the pre-evolved form of Naga. She grows a bit in height/length, as even if difficult to determine, it is obvious that there is more mass to her overall body, especially the lower snake half. What Tamers can expect to see is that her breasts will grow in size, changing up to a full size, be it a medium C-Cup to a large D-Cup. Without argument, the most noticeable change is that the Arbust gains a fold of intricately muscled skin connected from the back of her head to her shoulders that she can spread like a cobra's hood. This hood has big warning markings arranged on either side in a face-like pattern that varies from region to region, and serves to frighten away timid foes at the mere sight of it. There are at least nine distinctive variations of Arbust's hood pattern, each one apparently indigenous to a different region. Unlike the cobras of old, an Arbust cannot retract her hood. Noticably, Feral Arbusts use this hood pattern to their advantage. When a Feral Arbust encounters something she considers an enemy and/or food, she will raise her head and use Glare to frighten it. If the enemy is too afraid to run, the Arbust will then switch to Hypnotize. With her target secured, she will bind and poisons it, before taking it off to eat and/or fuck. Physical appearances, however, are not the only changes in the Arbust. The few internal enhancements the Arbust gains over Naga makes is so that a Tamer can make more use of her. First of all, the Arbust's skeletal structure changes. While Naga had a very cartilaginous internal structure, a numberof her cartilage now changes into true bone matter, most noticeably with her skull and mandible, her ribcage with collar bone and scapula, and the number of vertebrae in spinal column that connected the two major areas together. Understandably, it is the fact that an Arbust has actual bone-matter for her head that makes her Venom Bite attack possible. The second new capability also doubles as a physical feature. The Arbust gains slight morphing capabilities. Where a Naga is left with the lower half of a snake, the Arbust can shift between having her bottom half remaining as tail, (which Researchers have noted is more like a Lamia's than a Naga's) or she can have a set of legs with a length of tail behind her. Arbusts in this form have been actually been measured, and are noted as standing from between 6' to 6'8" in height. The final and most dangerous enhancement to the Tamer and most Pokégirls in general is that the Arbust's entire body becomes mildly poisonous. This in turn makes most wrestling moves used on Arbust ineffective, as the opponent Pokégirl will become poisoned. This also makes Taming an Arbust quite challenging, since the Arbust has no control over her poisonous nature, (leaving her in a state that is like a constant use of the technique Poisonous Coat ) and her Tamer must take careful steps to Tame her by using `adult' toys, or use a higher level Ground or Psychic-type pokégirl to Tame her. However, this same poison coating the Arbust's skin can be used to make antidotes for most known poisons. Overall, an Arbust has been a mostly overlooked evolution. It's not difficult to attain at all, but without the ability to truly please her on his or her own, this is Pokégirl that really doesn't have beneficiary use in a Tamer's Harem outside of PokéBattles. They are, however, used by a number of Researchers and Pharmaceutical Chemists. An Arbust might not make for the intelligent conversation that most educated individuals enjoy, but her venom can be used to make antidotes for most poison attacks. Like the Naga, there has never been any case of Threshold into an Arbust. However, there have been cases of Pokékits being born that were Arbusts from the start rather than Nagas. This has left Researchers to theorize that the genetics that make up the Snake-type Pokégirls are so potent, that it will manifest while maturing in the womb rather then coming to the surface later in the child's life via Threshold.